The flock returns to highschool
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: Max and Fang decide that school would do them some good, but will it, or will they get caught up in drama? Possible flyboy action. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfiction and hopefully more of you will review

**My second fanfiction and hopefully more of you will review.**

**Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the story or even the idea.**

Fang and I were sitting in a tree like your average mutant bird freaks, keeping watch together because neither of us could sleep tonight. All was silent. We're comfortable enough together that we don't need words to fill the space.

Or we didn't until Fang decided so, "Max, do you think it would benefit the kids to go to school? It might help us."

I stared at him. He had officially snapped. If I opened a dictionary now, I would find his picture next to "crazy." I told him, "The last time we tried school, it didn't go so well."

"This would be different. You would be the one choosing our course of action. Not Anne."

I actually thought about it and realized it was the perfect excuse to go to my desired location. I gave in, "My mother can get us enrolled. If we go to New Mexico, then it would be perfect. There hasn't been anything for us to do out here anyway."

He looked at me incredulously; he wasn't accustomed to me giving in. Of course he wouldn't say that. "Get some sleep. I'm leaving it to you to tell the kids tomorrow."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically, jumping lightly to the ground.

Revealing our plan to the kids was as fun as expected especially when Gazzy and Angel almost got into a fight, but we survived and now we are moving in with my mom and Ella.

There were a lot of rules that were laid down, so now we are going to function smoothly. I hope.

I am still the leader of the flock and my mom is still my mom, but not to anyone else besides Ella. No bombs are to explode within ten yards of the house. There will be no physical fighting, even for fun (me and Fang mainly). No one will be told about our wings. Duh.

So tomorrow we will start at Ella's school. There are no uniforms, so I won't have to hide my face from embarrassment. The high school and middle school are in the same building and the elementary is across a field.

Now, I really need some sleep. Uh-oh. We need to sort out who sleeps where. We were all together in the living room with the TV on, so I simply flicked the television off and announced, "We need to work out sleeping arrangements."

Dr. Martinez/mom said, "There are four bedrooms. Mine, Ella's and two spare."

Ella offered, "You can room with me, Max."

"Thanks. Angel and Nudge will take another room and The boys can have the last one. Good, everyone?"

I received mixed grumbling and agreement. Ella stood and showed us to the rooms. There was a pullout bed under hers, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. I dropped my backpack and went to see the others quarters. The girls were bouncing excitedly on a double bed in the smaller room. I saw no reason to spend much time here, but took care to tuck them in and promise that Iggy would make pancakes in the morning.

As I closed their door, I heard raised voices echoing down the hallway from the end where they boys, Ella and I would be sleeping. The door was open, so I went right in. No punches had been thrown, but they were clearly arguing. I located the source of the trouble immediately. There was a bunk bed over a double.

I shoved my way into their midst and snapped at them, "Do you want my mother to kick us out on the first night? If I find out who started this fight they will be sleeping on the floor of my room. Now, because you clearly can't take care of this yourselves, I'll do it. Fang, you get top bunk. Iggy, wall side of the double, Gazzy, near side of the double. If you want to change to sleep do it now. I strutted back into the hall and closed their door. Not two seconds later, Iggy immerged, miraculously closing the door and grabbing my arm at the same time.

He whispered hoarsely, "You gave Fang the best place for a reason."

"Random placement." I informed him.

"I know that's a lie. He told me that-"

That's as far as he got before I pinned him to the door. I growled, "Tell. Me. What. He. Said."

"This is unfair treatment of a blind kid." I tightened my grip because the glare was lost on his sight-less eyes. "Fine, he was livid when you went out with Sam and lately, when I try to talk to him about hot girls, he's disinterested, complaining that you don't want us talking like that."

"Sexist pig." I snarled. I would have added more to that, but the door opened at that moment. Iggy tumbled backward and Fang carefully stepped out of the way.

He said, "Iggy, the gasman can't go to bed before you do." Mumbling under his breath, Iggy went into the dark room.

When he was gone, I told Fang, "He is so lucky you saved him."

He chuckled. "Bad mood?"

"No."

"I know you better than that." It was harder to lie to him than to Angel. It was also impossible to predict what he would do. Fang leaned closer to me as he went on, "I hope you have a better day tomorrow, but because you're going to meet a lot of people and have a lot to think about, I want to make sure I'm on your mind at least a little."

He interrupted my feeble response by pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't like the other times. It was short and quick and so sweat and I wanted more, but he pulled away before I could have time to. He murmured, "Goodnight." Then, he was back in his room, leaving me very confused.

I stumbled into my room and collapsed on my new bed, unsure what to do or think.

A few minutes later Ella came in and mercifully saved me from myself. She chattered on about the school gossip and who I must and must not hang out with tomorrow. Perhaps this is what Fang had been thinking of because Ella also peeled off a list of guys.

We stayed up late, talking to each other in the dark. I was very tired, but Ella seemed to be turning into the energizer bunny, just keeps going and going. Just as I thought she was done, Ella brought up the very last topic I expected, "What's going on between you and Fang? Don't lie to me this time. The last time you two were here, you didn't tell me the truth, but I saw how you acted with the influence of valium. It made Fang really uncomfortable, but he didn't laugh it off like most guys would do. I'm dieing to know. Please."

I sighed, "There isn't much to tell. Maybe four pieces."

"Four pieces! Wow. Go on!"

"Shh. Or five. I kissed him once on a beach because I thought he was dieing. Nothing was ever said about that. Then, at the last place we went to school, he kissed another girl and I went out with and kissed another guy. We got jealous of each other and well, that was just bad. After we left that place nothing happened for awhile because we were always with the younger kids and Iggy. One night we were separated from them, off on a little task. I was totally stressed out and suddenly, he kissed me, apparently to convince me of something, but I got really freaked out and flew away. Then the thing with the valium. And we've just been best friends since the flock returned from Europe."

"You two are meant to be." I threw my pillow at her, knowing deep down that I wanted it and couldn't because of the flock. I also purposely didn't tell her about the most recent incident. With all that off my chest, I fell asleep easily.

Meanwhile…

Fang's POV

When Gazzy started snoring Iggy whispered, "What did you say to Max in the hallway?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked first."

"We just said goodnight."

"You took too long for that."

"I'll tell you more, if you tell me why she pinned you to the wall."

"I started saying some stuff about the way you've been acting."

"There's more to it than that."

"There's more to your part too."

"Fine. I kind of kissed her. Your turn."

"I knew it! That's what I tried to say to Max!"

"Shut up! You'll wake Gazzy, or worse; Max."

"Whatever, but man are you going to have a tough day tomorrow. Oh, and if you need to interrupt class to get away from her, I'll have a small bomb up my sleeve."

"Dude, she's mad enough at you as it is."

"True. Nighty-night love-bird."

I groaned. I was never going to here the end of this.

**Any ooc? Should Iggy let one of his bombs go? Or will Gazzy be the culprit?**

**You know you want to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this. By the way it's after the third book. I didn't like the fourth, so I left it out.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson? I don't think so. My hair is a lot longer.**

Chapter 2

The morning of the first day of school. You've experienced it. Nervousness mingles with excitement which mingles with worry. Fun.

I woke up at five to beat the rush for the shower. Ella was still asleep, so I went quietly. There were two showers. I could hear the water running in one, so I went to the closer one. The door was closed, but that didn't surprise me.

I shifted my clothes to one arm and turned the knob. As soon as the door was open, I knew that I was in trouble. Fang uttered a hoarse cry and jumped behind the toilet wearing only his underwear. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. Fang apparently didn't know what to say either. He was clearly debating whether to play it cool or freak out.

The choice was easy. He yelled, "Get out!"

I obeyed as fast as I could. I slammed the door, then promptly stumbled over my own feet and fell on my face in the hallway. My clothes flew everywhere.

I became aware that I was breathing heavily, so I stayed motionless to try to calm myself down. Man, Fang had abs! But I shouldn't think about that. Right now I was in a bad position for a flyboy attack.

Just as I began to compose myself and sit up, Fang opened the door. I moved my mouth soundlessly. Why did words flow so easily when I was telling someone off, but now, when I needed to be smooth, I was blank?

Fang said, "I take it you liked last night?" He chose cool this time.

Fine. "That's an assumption you shouldn't make." I stood and placed my hands on my hips.

He frowned and took a step forward… and stepped on my bra. Now, he was lost for words.

I informed him, "That's mine." I picked my clothes up and pushed past him into the bathroom. "I figure you're done in here. See you at breakfast." I closed the door and collapsed against the sink. That was embarrassing.

Iggy almost got into a fight with my mom over who was to make breakfast. They compromised. Iggy does breakfast and Mom will handle dinner. Iggy made fifty pancakes and they were gone in twenty minutes. An explanation ensued.

I wound up being the last to go downstairs because I spent so long in my room. I wound up sitting in the seat Ella had saved for me right across from Fang.

We didn't say anything to each other during the meal. Instead I spent the time inspecting everyone's clothes. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were wearing their own faded clothes. Nudge was wearing some of the clothes that Ella had recently outgrown. I was wearing some clothes that were Ella's, but a little too big for her. For me it was a standard pair of jeans, although these didn't have blood or stains on them and they showed off my curves more than my own did. My shirt was blue, far too low cut, and hugged my body in a way that made me want to hide my face. We needed to go to the mall. Badly.

When everyone was done eating, brushing their teeth and preparing themselves, we got into my mom's car (breaking the seatbelt law) and she drove us to school, explaining that this was a special treat and starting tomorrow we would ride the bus.

By the time we were in the principal's office, I still hadn't said a word to Fang and he hadn't said any more than usual.

The principal followed us into his office. He said, "Take a seat, Ride family. Miss Martinez, you may go to class."

She obeyed, resigned.

When she was gone Principal Slater started, "Welcome to Hanover Middle-High central school. I understand that Nick, Jeff and Kate will be in ninth grade." Guess which one I was. "While Krystal will be in sixth, Gerald will be in third, and Angela will be in first. You younger two will be taken over to the other building after this. Now, older children, your story is unclear. Could you please explain why you have no paper work?"

Time to spin my master plan. "Most of us are not actually related. Our families travel in a sort of cult or clan. Angela and Gerald are the only blood siblings among us. Recently, our leader decided that we should get an education. They left us to live with Dr. Martinez because she's my mother and knows the group. You don't need to ask us anything else. Now, what are our classes?"

He looked a little surprised by the high level of intellect that I had demonstrated as well as the authority. However, he plowed on bravely, "Well, I need to know a few more things. I have been told that Jeffery is blind. How did this occur?"

I gave the answer as confidently as before, "An accident when we were younger. We are forbidden to speak of it, but you should know that he understands the meaning of color perfectly well."

"Well, I see no problems with giving you your schedules now. You will have identical schedules because there really is no other way to place you three. However, I'll start with the younger children. If you are fine with it I'll have the secretary bring you and the younger two to the other building."

He was clearly talking to my mom, but I answered anyway. "Okay, but they need to meet up with us after school."

He nodded, "You will be allowed to walk to their building at the end of the day. Now, Krystal, this will be your schedule," He handed her a paper. "And you three will have these classes," He brought out three more papers like the first. "These include lockers and combos. Have fun. You're a little late but your teacher will understand."

I take that as a dismissal.

**Fang POV next chapter.** **Sorry about the delay. Not many of you reviewed. Plus, I'm very busy. I have a life. Now, review! Flames, questions, suggestions, whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I already said I don't own this and I still don't; never will.**

Fang's POV

We entered our homeroom class right after the morning announcements turned off. Max told the teacher, "We're new students. This is to be our homeroom class."

He smiled, trustingly, "Welcome to algebra! Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

Max took care of all the introductions and explanations while I surveyed the students and room. We could escape out any of the windows, there was a door to the neighboring classroom, and the door we'd come through. The students were harder to comprehend. Almost all the girls were wearing make-up and designer clothes. The exceptions were two girls with sports jerseys on. Meanwhile, half of the guys in the room were wearing American Eagle or Abercrombie shirts and jeans. About five guys had on sports jerseys and two guys in the back row were clad entirely in black.

When we were invited to choose seats for ourselves, I grabbed Max by the arm and went to the back row. Iggy had his hand on Max to guide him, so he came too.

Max scowled at me, but the lesson was starting, so she passed a note instead of punching me or telling me off. It read; Why can't I choose my own seat? I'm the leader, remember?

I scrawled a response, I don't think you'd want to sit with those drama queens. Truthfully, _I_ didn't want her to sit with them; if she started wearing make-up I would hang myself. I remember how disgusting Lissa's Make-up was. Lissa was nice, but her face was fake. I am promising myself not to date any of these girls.

Max wrote, That's my choice to make. Besides, the guys you chose to sit next to are creepy. I don't trust them.

Reflexively, I snuck a glance at them. Max was right. They were wearing black like me, but the similarities ended there. I didn't have weird body piercing.

Oops. I replied.

This time the note rubbed against Iggy's arm and he seized it. He stepped on Max's foot, demanding an explanation. Max whispered, "_I was scolding fang."_ Great.

Iggy nodded as if that explained everything. That's when Mr. Archileda caught us, "I know you three are new to the school system, but you should know not to talk while I explain pi, or anytime for that matter."

Max replied, "Won't happen again, sir." _Whoa._ Max just acted polite to someone who was not being nice to her.

After that, Max didn't' even look at me, so I paid attention. It was really easy. The scientists had given us all high IQs, so math was no problem. Science would be more of the same because we had learned so much in the school, but we couldn't very well tell the teacher that.

At the end of the period Max said, "I think we should mingle with other students." She led the way into the hall.

I said, "Like in Virginia?" I couldn't help the tightening of my jaw as old wounds were prodded.

However, Max was looking where we were going and missed this. She nodded, "Like Virginia. So I'm going to sit with someone else in Study hall. Stick with me if you want, same to you, Iggy.

As it turned out, Max sat with one of the jersey wearing girls from math class and I sat with a mix of guys who played either soccer or football. Iggy sat with me.

The guys we were with, seemed okay, but it was had for me to concentrate on the conversation because I kept checking on Max. After she sat down, a few guys and another girl joined that table. The guys were the Abercrombie type and I didn't want them near her anymore than the make-up girls. What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I own her.

Suddenly something said at my own table brought me back to earth, "Do you think there'll be a fight today?" It came from a football player named Jordan.

He was addressing one of the soccer players, but I asked, "Why would there be a fight?" I was on hyper-alert.

A boy named Darrell told me, "Chelsea Guinea has been dating Todd Stevens for three months. Lately, Aaron Johnson has been flirting with her. That's him over there, next to your friend."

I almost bit my tongue off and I was shocked to find myself not the only one surprised. Jordan said, "Doesn't look like there'll be a fight today; Aaron's found something better. He wants dibs on the new girl. Hey, Nick, she's like your sister right?"

"It's a little different than that." I explained. "And if he does try to get Dibs on M-my-Kate," I stuttered a little, "There will be a fight." Oh man! What have I started?

"Oooh." They all howled. Jordan said, "Well, she is hot, even has a hot name."

It's a good thing I have self control because I might have strangled him. Instead, Iggy said, "Urgh, dude I don't even want to think about it. Remember, I can't see. Besides Kate is a tom-boy. The clothes she's wearing don't belong to her." In my head I added, unfortunately, and then shook the thought away. Max made it clear that she doesn't want a relationship with me. I can't be looking at her that way; the way some of the other guys were. Urgh!

I muttered, "I'll be right back." I couldn't control myself anymore; I had to go find out what was going on at her table. I didn't want to be suspicious though, so I said, "Anyone want to go over there?" I pointed out my destination. No more staring, time to move.

**Who should go with Fang? Iggy? Jordan? Darrell? All of the guys at that table? Review! Also, I have a new story up, so check that out, too!**

**Max's point of view or Fang's next chapter? You get what you ask for, so let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this.**

**Thanks to all my suddenly rigorous reviewers. Great ideas. You seem to want semi similar things so I'll do my best to satisfy you all. Sorry about my slow posting; I'm known as a perfectionist.**

Max POV

There was a girl from the soccer team named Maria who invited me to sit with her and her friends in study hall, so true to my word to Fang, I accepted.

They were a hilarious, if a little rowdy, group. I wouldn't have fit in, in my usual blood stained clothes, so for the first time all day I was thankful that Ella had forced me into this tight blouse.

There was one guy, Aaron, who was asking me a lot of questions. I didn't trust the questioning, but he seemed like a nice enough guy, complementing me with ease.

I had to fight myself not to look around for my flock. We were safe here and I had to learn to relax.

Half way through the period, Maria whispered to me, "Is your friend, Nick, really protective?"

For a moment, I was confused, and then I remembered Fang's cover name. I replied, "Sometimes, why?"

"He's coming over here, bringing back up, and you are sitting way too close to Aaron." I checked all of those facts quickly. God, she was right! Where was Angel to control minds when you need her? Wait, it's just Fang. Besides, it didn't matter if I was sitting so close to Aaron; Fang and I weren't actually together.

Fang and his company reached our table. He said, "Hey, Kate. Who are your friends?" Translation: Who is next to you with his arm, across your papers?

"Oh, this is Maria, Gabriel, Laura, James, Quinn, and Aaron. Who are these people?" I turned to smile at the athletes behind him.

Fang looked ready to explain, but they introduced themselves. The first one had a foot ball jersey on, "I'm Jordan. According to Nick, I'll be in your science and Spanish classes."

"I'm Darrell. I play soccer; I hope you're coming to the game this afternoon."

"I'm Jared."

"Pedro."

"Hola, I'm Puablo."

"Hi. Do you guys want to sit?" What am I saying? Maybe Angel _is_ in here. However, Fang rewarded me by displaying a rare trace of jealousy. He shoved a chair between mine and Aaron's. I didn't mind though.

The conversation continued like before, but this time, I didn't have Aaron looking at me. It was a relief. Jordan said, "Next week is going to be great. Homecoming will be good this year. Sorry, Nick, Jeff, Maria, and Kate, but I'll be yelling along with the 'Go home freshmen' chant."

Pedro said, "I hate the pep-rally; it's dressing in crazy clothes that I love."

I was confused, but Iggy mercifully asked, "What do you mean?"

A detailed explanation ensued after their shock wore off. Darrel finished, "And that evening is the dance." Crap. We all stood because the bell would be ringing in a minute. Aaron draped an arm across my shoulders and said, "That'll be fun. It'll be a great chance for you to get to know us, Kate."

I stiffened and my eyes darted to Fang. He caught my glance and growled, "Get off of her."

Aaron scowled, "Why? You're okay with it, aren't you, Kate?"

My throat seized up. Why am I having this problem? In my head, I screamed a string of words that would cause a sailor to cover his ears, but nothing came out.

Iggy asked, "What's going on?" Maria translated and Iggy cried, "Dude, ew! You have to be kidding me! Fang has quite the punch; you don't know what you're doing!"

I couldn't have been more thankful, but the embarrassment was equal.

Iggy went on, "Dude Kate, Nick and I are really close friends, don't try to split us up or Mr. Tall and Dark will never let you forget it.

BEEP! Saved by the bell. I really wanted to sprint to English class, but I controlled myself.

**I know it's short and I didn't use all of your ideas yet, but I'm planning on using them in future chapters. By the way Gazzy's bomb is still coming and Fly-boy action is still a possibility if you want it.**

**Review!**


	5. lunch with Iggy

**Disclaimer: Clearly not mine or I'd be writing a book. Another one.**

Max POV

In English class they were finishing up a book, so the teacher pretty much excused the three of us from any work concerning that topic. She was pretty easy-going, if a little disorganized. She let us sit where ever we wanted. I sat next to Maria who seemed pretty eager to talk to me some more. I didn't trust any of them, but I was enjoying myself… hmm, maybe Fang was right.

Speaking of Fang, Maria whispered to me, "_Is Nick like a brother to you?"_

Tough question. I immediately felt suspicious of the prying, but told myself to calm down. "_It's different. He's my best friend and other than that I don't know."_ I tried to keep it at a volume she could hear, but no one else could. I think I succeeded.

"_Then he needs to work out some issues. You're going to have a lot of admirers here and he didn't look ready for that."_ Abruptly, she turned her attention back to the lesson and I was left with puzzling out the emotionless Fang. Of course I didn't get anywhere.

When the period ended, I walked with Fang and Iggy to our lockers in silence. Fang wasn't going to break a long tradition and talk more than me, so that left Iggy no one to converse with.

How selfish of me. But I was preoccupied. Currently, I was going over possible reasons for fly-boys to show up. Okay, so I was distracting myself, but not without cause.

Social studies and Spanish were pretty uneventful, although the classes weren't bad. I found out that Jordan wasn't exactly the smartest sophomore and we'd been put in a level two Spanish class because my mother is Latino. Joy. We would really be struggling if our minds didn't work faster and better than a normal human's.

Our next class wasn't a class, but lunch. There wasn't enough food offered per student so we had brought our own 1500 calorie lunches. There weren't many freshmen in this lunch period, but it didn't matter because I gave in and insisted that Iggy, Fang and I eat together. A few minutes after we sat two more people came over to our table and asked permission to join. I looked up and found Jordan and Aaron. Great. Not.

Unfortunately Iggy had already given them the go-ahead to sit. So now I'm seated at a table full of boys. Always the tom-boy, but I can't help it, can I?

Iggy POV

Lunch was okay with me. No teachers breathing down my neck and no one worrying about "the disabled blind kid." Admittedly the noise was a bit much, but I could handle it.

Max and Fang weren't giving anything away, but I felt comfortable with elaborating on our lie and cover-story. Apparently it was interesting to the other guys at our table.

About half way through the period I heard Max stand abruptly. She said, "I'm going to the vending machine. Do you want to come get a soda with me, Fang?" Of course. She had to have her second-in-command with her just in case of an attack.

As expected, Fang agreed to accompany her. However, after they left, I heard the others at the table, shift in my direction. I asked, "What." Oh, maybe, I should have let them address me; that might have been creepy.

Jordan explained, "Okay, man, you need to let us in on this. Your friend if totally hot and acts completely unavailable while Fang tries so hard not to claim her. I might not be good at Math but social dynamics do make sense to me."

Hmm, try being a gossip and risk being beaten up, or be a loyal bird-boy. Well, I need some one to confide this in. I told them, "Well, you didn't hear this from me, but there was something up between them last night and I know that he can hardly stand it when he's around her. He's quiet, but even more so in front of her sometimes. Dude, you should be careful not to get on his bad side, but it might do M-Kate some good to relax." Crud. Back out now!

"Y'know she is so hot. Your friends are messed up." I had to stop myself from laughing at the bird-kid irony in that.

Aaron hissed, "They're gonna' come back soon."

"What are they doing now?" I asked.

Aaron told me, "She just shoved him against the vending machine and he shoved her back. God, they're violent." Too true. Too neccisary. "And here they come." A minute later he added, "Hi, Kate." Ugh. I can't believe that DR. Martinez had been planning on naming Max that.

She didn't say anything so I assumed that she had either nodded or smiled. A moment later she asked me, "What do we have next period?"

"Biology."

Of course she groaned. Jordan sounded puzzled, "I thought that you'd never been to school before."

Max told him sinisterly, "Oh, we received plenty of schooling in that subject."

Aaron laughed lightly, "Well then, you should do just fine. The class is pretty big, but we manage. There are twenty-three, now twenty-six students."

Great. We don't do well in crowds. Especially not crowds in anti-septic filled rooms where they teach you about the kinds of things that white-coats specialize in. I was almost starting to hyper-ventilate just thinking about it.

Fang had been so quiet that if I hadn't been able to hear his breathing, I would have sworn he'd left.

Just as I finished working myself up the bell rang. Great.

**I have a certain character that might come back next chapter. He'll add spice to the story. Do you want Fang to pick a fight? What do you want to happen in gym class on their second day of school? Review! I know you people are out there! You can't hide from me! P.s. I hope you had a great Halloween with lots of tricks and a little treats. I'm evil, I know. Review or I'll make a huge cliffie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine. Duh.**

**Soooo tired, but I will write for all of you, just for you. Plus it's fun.**

Max POV

I had to force myself to go to the science classroom. I would have chickened out if Iggy and Fang hadn't been with me. I paused in the doorway. There were a lot of students in here. It did smell like chemicals. The only consolation was an abundance of escape routes.

I stayed in the doorway, surveying the class. Just as I was about to go in, a student caught my attention.

I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him back before hissing, "SAM is in there. Sam from Virginia." Fang's jaw tightened. I continued, "He thinks our parents are missionaries and we're adopted."

Fang calmly replied, "If he tries to talk to us, then we'll tell him that we found our real parents, but wanted to stay together."

I nodded, thankful for the reassurance. Finally, I lead the way in. The teacher was clearly an energetic woman. She asked us to introduce ourselves and of course we had to do so. I saw Jordan, Aaron, Darrell, Maria, and Sam spark with interest. I wanted to curl in on myself.

I kept it brief and simple. The teacher asked the students to volunteer to share lab tables with us. All five of the above mentioned put their hands up. I shot right at Maria, pretending not to see the others. Fang sat with Aaron at the next table over while Iggy sat with Darrell in front of Fang and me.

I am proud to say that I survived the period. However, when the bell rang I shot to my feet only to find that the rest of the class had remained seated. Maria explained, "It's a double period."

Inward groan.

I made it through the next period and when the bell rang there was nothing that could stop me from rushing out. Last period I had art class. I figured it would be a good time to nap. I was wrong, but the class wasn't unbearable.

At last the final bell rang. Fang, Iggy, and I walked over to the middle school where we collected Nudge, then went to gather Angel and the Gasman. We walked into the woods before flying home. We beat the bus; therefore we had dibs on the highlight of my day: Cookies.

The rest of the day we talked about school. Ella seemed eager to hear if we'd picked up any gossip. Wow, we actually did. The boys did. Weird. Then, I spent a long time dissecting the whole day with Fang. Apparently, we can't drop Biology. The world once again proves how cruel it can be.

We turned in early and I made sure not to be caught alone in the hallway. Ah, the buddy system. I don't think Ella picked up on my odd insistence on her presence.

**In the next chapter I'm going to try to get to gym class. I really need you all to review and tell me what should happen. The possibilities are endless… Should Max be teased for changing in a stall? One of the guys? What sport?**

**Review. And check out the twilight story I posted.**

**P.s. Fang will pick a fight in a little while. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with the dance, though. Should the fight be before or after the dance?**

**Review. Sorry about the rambling. Review!**


	7. Max and sam chat

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine. Uhhh, de ja vu! I've typed that a lot already.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys responded explosively. Now, today is Wednesday so if I don't get this posted for a while you can see that I have been working on it. BY the way, none of you have reviewed the Twilight fic I posted. Hint hint clue clue. Here goes.**

Max POV

Our next day of school was rather uneventful until science class. Of course, the black hole of the school. This school.

I accidentally arrived early and some how, without the other older members of my flock. Don't ask me how.

Sam was sitting on my desk. There was no way around it. I approached him. He said, "Hi Max, or Kate. Long time no see."

I told him, "My birth mother told me that she had wanted to name me Kate, so I adopted it."

"Your birth mother? I thought you and your siblings were adopted by missionaries. Care to explain?"

He was speaking lightly, but I knew that he was mad, probably suspecting the lies. Well, I would make the lies believable. "Our adoptive parents decided to tell us about our birth families after we ran out of the school. They're a nomadic group that decided they couldn't raise kids. We really wanted to rejoin them, though, so we made a compromise. None of us are really siblings now. Just best friends." Pretty good if I do say so myself.

Apparently he was convinced, "That's great for you!"

I asked, "So, how did you wind up here?"

"Well after the gun incident my parents took me out of school and a month after that we sold our house and moved here. I don't really mind. It's nice here. No uniforms except in gym, which we have in the same period by the way." I was suspicious of how he knew that, but decided to let it slide. He asked, "Now, I'm dieing to know why you called me an 'Eraser.' Is that some slander term? Did I do something to upset you?"

I just couldn't bring myself to hate him, "No, it just slipped out; I was under a lot of stress and running on adrenaline after being attacked by gun carrying teachers."

I think he would have talked more, but the rest of the class came in and he had to go to his seat.

At the end of the period he walked with me to gym, getting caught up with me. We split at the locker rooms. Before going in I reminded Fang and Iggy, "Change in private. Or I slit your throats and we run away."

They rolled their eyes at me of course.

We all got uniforms from the teacher, and then I went to be unsocial in the locker room. The bathroom stall was tight, but no one said anything about my unwillingness to be seen. A senior girl told me, "You'll be fine so long as you aren't weak. We're playing dodge-ball today."

Fine with me. Let the fight be started. Of course, I would have to control myself a little.

**Okay, so that was faster than I thought it would be. Now, that I've narrowed it down, what do you want to happen in dodge-ball?**

**The next chapter will be either Fang's or Iggy's point of view.**

**Review. Please! I may be school aged, but I still have time to read all your reviews and value them. Review.**


	8. Fang and Max battle

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine. Duh.**

**I added more to my friend's Twilight fic, so you all should check it out. Sorry about the wait, but I was busy.**

Fang POV

When we arrived at the gym, Max acted like a mother, but Iggy and I knew better than to say anything. We were given uniforms and headed into the locker room to get ready for class. Iggy and I made a bee-line for the back and locked ourselves in stalls.

I couldn't help, but think that Max was on just the other side of the brick wall naked… No! I can't think that! That's wrong and why I know she isn't interested in any of the guys here. She thinks we're all sexist pigs.

When we left our stalls, Iggy and I nodded at each other (don't ask me how Iggy knew I was nodding) and we and tried to pass the other boys. We were unsuccessful. Aaron challenged, "Hey! Do you think you two are too good to change with us?"

Great. Of course, Iggy had an easy response, "No. Quite the opposite. You see, because I'm blind, it feels weird if you can see me so intimately while I can't see you."

"Oh, that's fine, but what about you, Nick?" Jordan persisted.

"Some one has to show Jeff the way. We don't want him smacking into walls." He would hit me later for that. "Besides, we have to get out there now, or we'll all be recorded as late."

I shoved my way through and got onto the gym floor first.

Five minutes later attendance was taken and the coach had just announced that we were going to play dodge ball. We were lined up against the wall and he was picking teams. I ground my teeth as my name was called for the team Max and Iggy were not on. In the end, I stood with Jordan, Aaron, and a bunch of other kids while Max and Iggy were lined up with Max's new friend, Maria, Sam, Darrell, and the rest of the class.

Coach blew the whistle and half of each team charged out to grab the balls. I hung back, while Max jumped into action, immediately putting some girl out. I caught a ball and purposely chucked it at Sam's head. Head shots aren't allowed, but what the coach doesn't see won't hurt him.

This was a lot like a battle. Iggy was just dodging the balls, not throwing. Our quick reflexes allowed that. I saw Darrell holding his own, as were Aaron, Jordan and Maria. I aimed at Maria. A moment later she was out. Hehehe.

I looked for Max instinctively, and found her in mid throw. Her ball caught Jordan in the back. Someone else took out Aaron. Someone on my team managed to get Iggy finally. Soon, I realized that it was just me and Max. I would have to attack her. War. We threw at threw same time and our balls collided on our first attempts. Then, we were throwing and dodging in a complicated dance. The coach was yelling, "Nicholas, Katelyn, stop!" Wait a minute that's us!

I froze and Max's last ball whacked me. Then, she realized what was going on, too. The coach announced, "It's a tie. Now, everyone can go change."

Max smiled apologetically at me. I gave a tiny smile and nodded.

After class, I heard Aaron mutter, "-Wonder what other balls she wants to grab."

I knew he was talking about Max. I shoved him in the shoulder and growled, "Don't talk about her that way. She doesn't date, anyway."

Sam disagreed, "As I recall, she definitely dates and is a really good kisser."

Jordan said, "She acted like a man, just now. I wouldn't want to go out with her."

I snapped, "Good." One down, three to go. I wasted a glare on Iggy when I noticed his smirk. "C'mon, Jeff. Let's go find the M-Kate." I hate that name.

**Review! Should anything interesting occur on their fly home? What should, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge say about their days? Should Max get an invitation to the soccer game? Should she accept? Who asks her? Darrell, Aaron, or Maria… or Fang? What about Sam? Should he have action soon. Fight scene approaching in a few chapters.**

**Review.**


	9. Kiss the fist

**Disclaimer: I've already said that none of this is mine, now on with the show.**

**Okay, I need to apologize. I asked you a few questions, but I'm not using many suggestions. Aaron will have his bit, but differently.**

Max POV

I walked out of the locker room and almost ran into Aaron. I took a hasty step backward as he said, "Hey Kate. You looked great against Nick just now."

"Oh, thanks," I muttered distractedly, trying to see around him for Fang. I needed an excuse to escape Aaron's flirty, no-good, pig company. The pig continued, "You know, I think sporty girls are pretty hot. And you-"

I caught sight of Sam. It wasn't quite as convenient as Fang, but good enough. I told Aaron, "I have to go. See you on Monday." A moment later, I exclaimed, "Hi Sam!" Wow. I sound really enthusiastic. How odd.

He replied, "Hey, Ma-"

I interrupted, "In company, call me Kate."

"Oh, okay, _Kate._ So, I was wondering if you were planning on going to the soccer game and if so if you would like to go with me."

Is that a question? "Er, that would be fun. So, I'll meet you at the game at four."

"Sure, or you could get there early and we could…"

He trailed off as if expecting me to fill the rest in. I told him, "I still have to tell my family. Bye."

I spotted Fang and Iggy and hauled them off to the middle school where we picked up Nudge. Ella was with her. She said, "Can't you carry me when you fly? Just this once? Please!!"

I was about explain the difficulty when Iggy said, "It is a Friday. We can split your weight between two of us. I don't think you'll have as much fun that way, but your safety comes first."

I stared at the occurring events and then it clicked: some body had a crush! I didn't mind too much, I agreed for a change, "Fine."

----

Soon, we were walking across the field that separated the high school from the elementary. I didn't realize that I was smiling for no reason until Fang leaned over and whispered, "What's with the happy-glow?"

I found myself stuck for words. Not again! I squeaked out, "Uh, I'm excited for the soccer game the after noon. I'm gonna' go. Anyone else want to come?" I purposely aimed the question at the whole group and neglected mentioning Sam.

Iggy replied sarcastically, "I'm sure I would have loads of fun _watching _the game_._ You know, with my blind eyes."

Nudge explained, "Ella and I are watching a movie tonight."

Ella added, "We would have invited you, but it isn't really your thing."

"That's fine." I waved it away. "So I'll go alone."

Fang put a hand over my mouth, "Not so fast. I'll go." He murmured softly.

I put my teeth on his hand, not biting, and he released me. I told him casually, "Sam is going to be there. I said that I would meet him."

Fang let one eye brow rise, but stayed otherwise emotionless. Luckily, Nudge, Ella and Iggy had returned to their conversation, so they didn't notice.

With perfect timing they reached the elementary and I led the way inside to the office where Angel and Gazzy were waiting. Impatiently I signed them out before I could hug them over and check them for injuries. Gazzy had a paper-cut, but he probably hadn't even told the teacher; he's suffered worse.

We all trouped outside and walked to the woods. I asked, "How were you days?"

Angel told me, "I love play time."

Gazzy said, "Math class is really easy. Iggy taught me how to do all of this already." I should have known. All of that bomb making had finally paid off.

"Well, don't tell the teacher that. We're trying to blend in."

Fang snorted. He actually snorted. I shot him an incredulous look. "What?"

"We're not doing a very good job. After gym class, everyone knows that you and I are quite physically fit. By Monday all of the sports teams will be after us. Not to mention, you're very popular."

This time, I snorted, "Fang, I have one friend. All of the other girls have labeled me a tom-boy."

Fang's voice got quieter, "I wasn't talking about the girls. The guys, have, umm, noticed your figure and face."

I snapped, "Aaron is obnoxious."

He still had more, "Aaron isn't alone."

I was fed up with this. "Just drop it, Fang." I quickly turned to the rest of the group, "Alright we're going to take off now. Ella, Iggy and I are each going to hold onto one of your arms. We'll do a running take off. Try to keep up with us. Ready, Ig?"

"Yup."

"GO!" We ran, extended our wings and beat them hard. Definitely more difficult than usual, but manageable. I think my wings were in danger of popping out of their sockets, but we did it!

Ella cried out in delight. I'm surprised we didn't pull her arms off.

Now, the others joined us in the sky.

---

The trip home was just as fast as yesterday. The only difference was that I was happy to land today. Ella was weighing us down and it wasn't pleasant.

However the worst was yet to come. When we entered the kitchen Mom skipped her hello and cried, "Never scare me like that again; you do not go in the sky if you don't have wings, Ella, and shame on you for bringing her up there! Now, all three of you go to your rooms."

I wouldn't let my authority be over shadowed, I told Iggy, "Obey. I will, so you will, too. By the way, Mom, I'm going to the soccer game at four. So is Fang." Ha.

We went upstairs, but I didn't feel as suppressed as Iggy and Ella. I was going out, later.

At three-thirty, I released myself and went to knock on Fang's door. He answered immediately. He said, "I'll be ready in just a minute." He grabbed his wind breaker. The one that matched mine.

On our way out, I apologized to my Mom and (cringe) agreed to go shopping tomorrow. The flock needed clothes, and so did I. I was tired of wearing Ella's.

----

When we finally arrived at the game, Sam was standing by the concession stand, waiting for me. He frowned, "Hey Max. I thought this was a date. Are we going to be doubling now?"

Fang replied instead, "No." Of course it was a one word answer. However, it did answer both. Despite that, I think Sam was under the impression that it only addressed his second question.

He said, "I got you hot chocolate, Max."

"Oh, thanks. That's so nice of you." I took the cup he offered me. Did I just see Fang's jaw tighten? "Let's go find seats."

Our seats were half way up. Not bad. After first quarter ended Fang muttered to me, "I'll be right back."

After he was out of ear-shot, Sam asked, "What's with him?"

I replied unsteadily, "Nick and I are very close. He probably doesn't like having to share me. We're also very protective of each-other."

"Oh, so there isn't anything between you two?" The question was innocent, but it made me mad. He was scheming clearly. He must be. I can't trust anyone. I clenched the bench I was sitting on.

He noticed my reluctance to reply and said, "But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

I still didn't say anything. Then, I saw Fang coming back. I smiled and waved to him.

When he reached us, He handed me two slices of pizza, explaining, "I figured you would be hungry." I noticed that Sam didn't get any although it looked as if Fang had enough to feed a party. This didn't surprise me; he had never liked Sam.

As the game continued, none of us spoke. Suddenly, Darrell got a break-away and scored the first goal. I cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Then, I turned to smile at Sam and said, "This is a lot of fun." I promptly shoved more pizza in my mouth.

When the game took a break for half time, we followed the crowd, exiting the bleachers. With all the people around, Sam and I were suddenly separated from Fang. Years of instinct and danger kicked in and I started to freak out, combing the crowd. I jumped slightly as Sam laid a hand on my arm. He murmured, "Calm down."

He led me behind the bleachers, talking soothingly the whole time. When we were away from the majority of the people he said, "You know, I've missed you a lot. We got along so great back in Virginia. You seem different, but I think we can still have that."

He was very close. I think some one was approaching. I was on hyper aware, but not quite clued into the meaning of his words. All directions were possible escape routes, possible directions in which Fang could have gone. Sam's face was filling my vision.

Suddenly, my brain remembered the three other times a guy's face had been this close to mine. Then, his lips were on mine. It was different than the first time he'd kissed me because that had been my first kiss. Now, I had also been kissed by Fang, but I can't think of that. However, the kiss was short because _something_ suddenly slammed into Sam, pushing him away from me.

Battle instincts and adrenaline took over my body. I moved to attack, but the familiarity of the dark figure registered than. Instead, I was forced to cry, "Nick! What are you doing?!"

He and Sam were both standing facing each other now, waiting for the other to make a move. Sam asked roughly, "What is your problem?"

Fang didn't say anything to that. Instead he cried, "How dare you lay one on her?! And in public, no less!"

Sam snapped, "I've kissed her before and this is far more out of the way than the other side."

People stopped to watch. I didn't like this. I wished that nothing had happened. I wished my mom had the power to ground me. Then, low-and-behold, my luck got worse. First my voice came back, "_You shouldn't get yourself into these kinds of situations to begin with."_ Then, Aaron stepped out of the spectators.

He said, "Neither of you has an actual claim to her. It was true, but I didn't like it coming from him. Fang told him, "I don't have a claim to her, but she has a claim to me." Well, as flock leader, I do.

Sam cried, "So have both of you kissed her, too?"

Fang and Aaron replied at the same time, "NO."

I broke in, "Just leave it be and we can all go home."

Fang said, "Sorry, M-Kate, but that's not how guys take care of things."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Sam said, "First to fold is out." S_am_, the same one as from Virginia just said that. I can't believe this. None of them even asked my opinion, the pigs!

They chose a very unusual way to start their fight. Fang moved quickly and kissed me, opening himself up to the first blow. Sam punched him in the head. Not believing this, I kicked Sam in the stomach. Surprised, he fell back. Meanwhile, Aaron was trying to get the next blow in on Fang, who grabbed the offending fist and used his other hand to give him a bloody nose.

We were going to be in sooooo much trouble.

**Hehe. Evil cliffie. I might and might not post again soon because I have an original novel to work on writing, but I do have more free time this week.**

**I need ideas. Who should "loose" the fight? What do you want their punishments to be? From Dr. Martinez? From the principal?**

**Review please.**


	10. effective punishment

**Disclaimer: Saying that it doesn't belong to me ten times should get the point across, but if you're too dense for that, let me know.**

**Alright, I just want to thank my increasing number of reviewers.**

Max POV

As we sat in the office, waiting for the principal to invite us in, Fang leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry I got you into this."

I snapped, "I got myself into this. But, think what you want."

Before our fight had gotten very far, the sports director and soccer coach had split us up. Then, they had led us in here to face our fate. I was having _so_ much fun, now.

Presently, the principal called, "Okay, the four of you can come in now. The coach and sports director came out and we took their seats. The principal folded his hands and started, "Well, we generally have a fight at a sports fight once or twice a year, but it's rare to have three boys and a girl involved. Care to explain?"

Translation: explain or I will jump to conclusions and those conclusions couldn't possibly be worse than the truth.

Sam went first, "I was kissing M-Kate and then Nick came up and shoved me. After that, Aaron decided to join our fight."

He turned to me, "Kate, did you want Sam kissing you?"

I choked, unsure of what to say. I decided to give away as little as possible. "I don't have a boy-friend."

He nodded as if this was enough. "Nick, why did you assault Sam?"

"That isn't appropriate in public."

"Would you have done the same in an alley?"

Fang didn't respond, but I could tell that he thought the question was too personal. Fang's gaze was intense and the principal moved on, "And why did you join in when you could have walked away so easily, Aaron?"

"If it was about Kate, I didn't want to miss my chance to stake a claim."

EW!

"And if the fight was about you, why did you join, Kate?"

"I was trying to stop them and protect Nick." No! Why can't I just eat my words?

"Hmm, well you will learn that violence is not the best way to do that."

My whole life it has been. Of course, he didn't know that.

"Now, in school on Monday, you will all report to room 193 to serve detention. Your parents or guardians have all been called and will be here to pick you up soon. You may wait in the front office. Have a nice spirit week, next week."

We all shuffled out. I led the way with my head held high, but inside I was so embarrassed. We had created trouble and we'd only been here for two days. Not to mention, there were boys fighting over me and I am not interested in the least and they're making it difficult. Although, I'm pretty sure Fang and I will share a laugh over this later. But I will not let the younger kids know.

When my mother picked us up, she looked quite murderous. Fang and I were silent all the way home. So was she. We went into the house, but before we could disappear down the hall, she called, "In the kitchen. Now. If you protest it gets worse."

We obeyed. I have a feeling that I will have trouble asserting my control here.

In the kitchen we sat at the table and she stood over us. It showed that she was boss and would not take an argument. She stated, "You two are in big trouble." Shock. "Any daughter of mine should not be fighting with those who are weaker than her. And about _that_. Now, I don't know if Jeb ever gave you The Talk, but you are about to receive it because I will not house so many teenagers and run that risk." Oh, crap. We learned about this from the TV. We never had to go through that torture. Mom really knows the best way to punish us.

Fang, still amazingly emotionless, asked, "What about Iggy?" Or maybe he isn't so secure this time.

My mom explained, "Oh, I'm about to go get Iggy and Ella and the book. This isn't your punishment though."

I felt all of the blood rush out of my face. But no worries, it would be back soon enough and then my whole face would be pink. I hate pink.

**How was that? By the way Max isn't scared, just mortified. I think I'll do the next chapter from Fang's POV.**

**What punishment should Dr. Martinez give them?**

**Review!**


	11. punishments are revealed

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: This isn't mine. yadda yadda yadda.**

**I know that one of you wanted Max and Fang to give the talk, but I think that Dr. Martinez has the ability to make this hard enough for them.**

Fang POV

Max's face went really pale. I said, "Well, this has been fun."

She smiled. "It was enjoyable to kick some non-robotic butt again."

I was dieing to know something else, but I wasn't sure I would like the answer. Who kissed who?! Did Sam make the move or did she? I know Max like the back of my own hand, but this was a topic we didn't discuss. How bold is she, really? Jeez, I haven't said anything for a whole minute. It's no wonder everyone thinks I'm so quiet. I blurted out, "Do you think we'll still have to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I doubt she would deprive us of that horror. Can you imagine what Ella will make me try on?!"

"Yeah." On one hand that image was funny. Other wise it's plain scary.

Dr. Martinez came back in, holding a book and leading Ella and Iggy. They sat, looking confused. Then, she started, "Ella, you've heard this before, but your wonderful peers have brought it upon us to need this discussion again. We'll start with the female body."

Iggy groaned and punched me with amazing accuracy. I didn't retaliate. I probably deserved it.

She went on and on, displaying gruesome pictures that Iggy was lucky enough to miss.

Long story short, over a half hour later, she concluded, "No boys will be in girls rooms past ten o'clock and vise versa. Iggy and Ella, you two are excused." I think they had to fight the urge to run.

When Max and I were left she went on, "You two will not have TV privileges for three weeks." Fine with me. "Both of you will go to the mall every time Ella wants to." Ugh. "You will not go to sports events." Well, duh. "And when you get home from the mall tomorrow, you will clean every window in this house." How did she know just what to do? She's never raised a boy! Much less, a cleaning-product-smell-fearing, mutant freak. "Dismissed."

Max and I were both out of there so fast that if she had blinked Dr. Martinez would have probably missed it.

Without invitation, Max followed me right into my room where she proceeded to tell Iggy, "If you repeat any of that to Gazzy, Fang and I will tie your wings together and drop you out of my window." I just love how she brought me into this automatically.

I said, "I really am sorry, Max. Now, could you get out so I can change into sleep clothes?"

"Fine."

As soon as she was out and the door closed, Iggy said, "Fang, it isn't even eight yet."

"I know, but I really need to be away from her, so I can tell you my problem." I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe its true.

"Does it involve a bomb?"

"No." He sighed, seeming relieved. I wonder what that's about. I forced myself on, "Well, you've noticed that she draws the eyes of a bunch of guys at school, wearing Ella's clothes."

"I don't think the clothes change much to them." Just great. That's _really_ helping.

"Well, you know that I've kissed her, right?"

"NO!"

"Shh! Well, you do now. I kind of got us into that fight because I saw Sam kissing her. I need you to convince everyone at school that she's disgusting."

"No way! She'll kill me. Dude, either get her to go out with you or deal with it." He shook his head as if I was being narrow.

"You don't see! We can't risk dividing the flock if something happens."

"Something has happened. You decked her boyfriend."

This is the biggest mistake of my life. Why does this have to work out so horribly? Maybe, I'll have some consolation that she isn't enjoying herself either at the mall tomorrow.

I said, "Dinner will be on soon. Tell Dr. Martinez that I couldn't take it and threw up."

He replied, "You act so weak for a mutant freak who has been taking care of himself for the past few years." Then, he left me. Nice.

**What do you want to happen at the mall? Should Total(Who is there btw) get into trouble in the food court or in JC Penny's?**

**How much control should Ella have over Ella?**

**Is anyone becoming ooc?**

**Review! Please, or I won't post tomorrow. Really, I need ideas. I'm only good at coming up with stuff for my original stories.**

**Review! Wait, I already said that.**


	12. the mall

**Disclaimer: I'm bored with this thing. Clearly Max isn't mine.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm going to use as many recent ideas as I can now. I plan on ideas from lolpartygal2008. Thanks!**

Max POV

We were in the van, on the way to the mall and my mom was sorting out the operation very carefully. "We will break into groups. The three boys will be one group, Ella and Max will be together, and I will go with Angel and Nudge. We will have two hundred dollars per group except for the boys who will have three hundred. I am trusting you kids, so I better get back all of the change. We will have three hours until we meet in the food court. Do not disappoint me. Ella, you have complete control over Max. Get her some sensible clothes. Max, that means that I should be able to tell yours from Fang's."

I snapped, "Easy. His are black and mine have color."

Of course, she didn't reply. Total piped up from under the seat, "Hey! Which group am I with?"

"The boys." I assured him. "You and Iggy are going to do your seeing-eye-dog charade."

Mom parked and we filed out. Ella dragged me off immediately. Everyone one be starting in J C Penny's. After that I could get away from being embarrassed in front of my flock. Ella and I went to the juniors department where she pulled everything I disliked off the shelves, explaining, "You might not want to admit it, but you have quite the body to show of. I understand that it has to have a full back, but we can compensate by getting shirts that are low-cut in the front."

I would have banged my head against a wall if we weren't in public. I protested, "I don't think this is what she meant by sensible!"

"She gave me complete control over you. Now, go try them on."

"Fine."

"And I want to see how they look on you."

"Fine!" I went into the changing room and put on the first pair of tight jeans and an extremely girly blouse.

That's just the beginning. She inspected everything with great care and right there in the middle of the store. On my third outfit Ella was just saying, "This one shows off your butt really well…" When three guys from school came down the aisle.

I cried, "Let me go back in the locker room, now!"

Ella said, "Why? Hey, those guys go to our school. Two of them are in your grade and the third is in mine." Duh, that's why I need to escape.

She grabbed my wrist and twisted it around behind her back, saying, "Act normal, so they don't know we saw them coming."

I informed her, "Normal for me would be knocking them unconscious and then snapping out my wings and flying away."

Ella gave a fake laugh as if I had said something funny. Little flirt.

The three boys reached us and with dismay I recognized Darrell. He said, "Hi Kate! Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi." Fang's way seems to work pretty well. I'll try it.

"So, I heard you were involved in a massive fight at my soccer game."

The other ninth grader said, "I saw that fight. You were totally winning, too. Looked as if you had practice."

I told him, "My friend Nick and I fight each other a lot."

The boy from Ella's grade exclaimed, "Wait! You're _that_ girl? Everyone's heard about that fight by now. You don't look as tough as they said."

I snapped, "Come closer and I'll prove it to you."

"Never mind," He muttered. He whispered to Darrell in a voice an ordinary human wouldn't have heard, "Let's go!"

Darrell said, "Well, we have to get going. We're meeting another guy."

"See you around." So much for not saying anything. Not to mention, these people were now thoroughly convinced that this is what I liked to wear.

Fang POV

We moved very quickly and efficiently. We were going to have a lot of time to wait in the food court, but when you eat a minimum of 3000 calories a day that was a pretty good way to spend time.

I took three plain black shirts and on Iggy's insistence, a black polo shirt. Ig and Gazzy each grabbed three shirts and a polo. Each of us got a pair of jeans and cargo pants. With that we were done. Shopping is easy. I don't understand what Max complains about.

While I was paying Gazzy suddenly asked, "Hey, where did Total go?"

Great; we lost the talking dog. I finished paying and lead the way back through the store. We soon discovered that he was not in the men's or boy's departments. This meant we would have to venture into the girls department. Crap.

Iggy didn't realize that this was where we were going because I conveniently forgot to tell him, so he led the way. It took us five embarrassing minutes, but we finally found him with a _pair of underpants_ on his head.

The idiot said, "Whatever is on my head does not appear to fit quite right." I ripped the underpants off his head, grabbed him and ran. Remind me again; why did I agree to let this bundle of heck come with us? Oh, yeah. I didn't have a choice.

We took the little rascal with us and found a place that sold sleep clothes. That took about five minutes, so now we were on to the food court.

We looked around in a mixture of wonder and horror. On one hand, we had Sbarro's pasta and pizza, burger king, McDonald's, Wendy's, Taco Bell, some Chinese place, a salad bar, and a sweets stand. Then, there was the claustrophobia fact of being surrounded be roughly 200 other people. Max was not going to like this.

I took orders before leaving Iggy, Gazzy and Total at the only table we could find. I was looking forward to a long wait in line and an even longer wait for our pile of food to be prepared.

Meanwhile…

Iggy POV

With Fang gone we were free to discuss a bomb plan. This school would regret giving members of our flock detention! WE wouldn't explode a big one, or even a harmful one, but it would certainly cause ripples in the pool. Speaking figuratively of course. Unless…

We told Total that he was free to roam so long as he didn't talk and came back in five minutes.

Fang POV

I was just on my way back to our table, balancing two trays that were filled to the breaking point when I saw Max and the other girls approaching from the opposite direction. I was half way there when a large commotion caught my eye. There was a very tall, round man chasing a small dog. You can imagine my surprise when I realized that the dog was total.

I ran the rest of the way to the table, hit Iggy and Gazzy, and then joined the chase. A moment later Max was right behind me. We overtook the big guy and a minute after that, I grabbed a hold of Total's tail. He gave a muffled yelp. I held him up to find out why and found his mouth was full with a cheese burger. Thankfully the beef was keeping him from talking.

Max pulled the hamburger out of Total's mouth and began apologizing to the man. She wound up giving him money to buy a new one and he stalked away.

After that, things calmed down. I just don't see how it's possible that we can't go anywhere without incident. Surely, there's one place that we won't mess up in. Right?

**Sorry the wait was a little longer than usual, but I went riding and out to dinner and I'm reading a new book.**

**Do you want me to do Sunday or skip to Monday?**

**Review!**


	13. Roller skating hazards

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine, but you know that.**

**A/N: Okay so I just realized that if I get this posted today, then this story will be in sync with the actual days of the week. Now, I just want to thank sparkleglitz01 and FAXloverTOtheMAX for ideas and support. Plus, whoever it was that suggested roller skating.**

Fang POV

The next morning Max kept in her room for much longer than usual. I was impatient and wanted to see her new clothes, but I could wait because I knew that she had to come down eventually. Or maybe not...

While I waited for her, I ate about four breakfasts. Don't tell Dr. Martinez. She has forgiven us for Friday now and I don't want to ruin our second chance. As it is we're lucky that we didn't have to clean the windows. She admitted that it was an empty threat and she hadn't expected us to go with it.

At long last, Max walked into the kitchen. She wasn't meeting anyone's eyes and had on a martyred expression. However, she bravely took her usual seat across from me. I slid the remainder of my fifth breakfast across the table to her and murmured, "You look good. In a non-Max way."

She muttered, "You're lying through your teeth on the first part, but the second piece is right on."

She just doesn't get the appeal she has to the male half of the world. I didn't say anything. Instead, I watched her chew with the sour expression she used to reserve for talking about having to save the world.

After ten minutes, Ella came in and announced, "Today we are going to have a family day. I know you aren't all my family, but we're living together, so it feels like it mostly." Mostly. Hmm. I wonder who the exception is. "I rented us roller skates."

The responses were loud and clear.

Nudge: "Awesome! Maybe we'll be able to do tricks and…"

Iggy: "That might be dangerous, but I'll give it a try."

Gazzy: "Are we allowed to knock each other over?"

Angel: "Are there skates in my size?" Such an odd thing for a six year old to say.

Max: Chokes, spews food, and cries, "Are you kidding me!"

Me:

Dr. Martinez: "Just wear protective pads."

Ella: A startled expression that shouts, "Who do I answer first?!"

Angel came to her rescue, "Max is thinking that you should start with the youngest and work your way up. Plus, she doesn't want to do it."

Ella nodded, "Alright. Angel, I got sizes for everyone. Gazzy, there will be no pushing people down unless you want Max to punish you. Nudge, you have to learn the basics before you can do anything complex. Max, you don't have to do it, but imagine how much fun it will be! Plus, you're the one I really wan to spend time with."

Max sighed, fine, but Mom is right; we will be wearing wrist gaurds, helmets, and elbow and knee pads."

Ella nodded. A few moments later everyone had already run off to finish getting ready. Max groaned so that only I could hear. I chuckled softly.

One hour later

We were all in the road and moving. We were doing surprisingly well. Nudge and Gazzy had each taken a fall, but they're tough kids. Ella seemed to have a lot of previous experience, so she was helping Iggy who was playing the part of a useless blind guy. She was holding his hand to guide him. Insufferable flirt.

Max was staying either in the lead or rear, just a little bit apart from the main group. Right now she was in the back, but moving to the front. As she passed I fell in with her, asking, "Is there a reason why you are staying away from us?"

She replied, "I don't want to fall in front of the flock."

"If you start to fall, I'll catch you. However, I think you have another reason not to talk to us. You don't want a confrontation about your clothes."

Max sighed, resigned to me ability to read her. "I'm only wearing these clothes for one day to please Ella."

How? I must have accidentally let my thoughts show because she told me, "You'll see tomorrow."

I had nothing to say to that. I looked up and to my surprise, I saw a large truck coming down the middle of the road. "_Headsup!"_ I shouted a warning. Max grabbed angel's wrist, but didn't worry about herself.

I crashed my body into hers. We landed in the grass on top of each other a short distance from where Max had knocked Angel. Ignoring, the fact that I was on top of her, Max cried, "Flock, report!"

Iggy told us, "Just fine, fine indeed." He was pressed to Ella. I could just imagine Max calling him a pig before she realized that she was under me.

Nudge called, "I'm fine, but I scraped my elbow pad and…"

Angel said, "You're strong, Max." I bet she liked that. Sure enough Angel said, "Your welcome, Max."

Gazzy cried, "That was cool! Can we do it again?"

Max told him, "No sweetie. I don't have another reckless truck driver." Now, she addressed me, "You can get up now, Mr. Ton Of Bricks."

"I know." I waited another spiteful moment before standing and offering her a hand. She didn't take it of course. Classic Max.

**Did you all like that? I hope so. I braved a hurt finger to type it. Well, actually I didn't use that finger.**

**I already have Tomorrow planned out, but it might be awhile before I cam post it and I mean it this time. However, If I get great reviews I might be inspired. Who likes Fax and explosions? Just let me know.**

**Review! Please?**


	14. Detention

**Disclaimer: you know what this is for.**

**I was originally planning on focusing more on the explosions than on Fax, but the reviews have kind of swung my ideas the tiniest little bit. Thanks to all of you whose pen names refuse to stick in my head except for three of you.**

Fang POV

Monday morning I was sitting at the kitchen table at 6:30 when Max came down from her shower. She had dried and tied up her hair, but she was still in her pajamas. Dr. Martinez turned around and pointed this out.

Max muttered, "I forgot my clothes in my room and didn't fell like walking around in a towel."

I didn't mention that she had done that once at Anne's.

She dropped into her seat and told me so quietly that her Mom wouldn't hear, "I need your help with something. Meet me in your room in twenty minutes."

I nodded, unsure of what I had just agreed to. A few moments later, I stood and went upstairs. In my room I found Iggy and Gazzy whispering to each other, but I just shook my head, not too worried.

After awhile, Iggy and Gazzy went to have breakfast and Max came in. She now had on her jeans, but her shirt was still the same one she had slept in. She said, "I don't want to wear those clothes Ella got me. Yesterday, I got gravel in my bra for the first time in my life."

I gave a weak cough. That was way too much information. Max finished, "I want to borrow a shirt from you."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm the leader, now give me the one you haven't worn yet."

I felt a rush of smugness and happiness, but pushed it back to enjoy later. "Okay." I dug it out and handed it to her.

She ordered, "Turn around."

""Why?"

"My mother would kill us both if I voluntarily showed you my bra."

"Oh." I turned around and shut my eyes. I'm no idiot and I am a guy. And I knew what was right behind me. I joked, "What if it isn't voluntary?"

"Oh, ha ha… You can look now. I'm decent."

I turned and sneered, "Decent in a guy's shirt and one that is two sizes to big for you. Mm-hm."

"Whatever. Let's go. We have to walk to a bus stop."

I silently followed her.

When we got to school Iggy went to our Math class while Max and I went to the detention room. The teacher was already there. Max and I were the first students to arrive. The next person was a smelly guy who told us that he had skipped class one too many times. I don't see why he would think that we would care unless he just wanted us to tell him why we were in there. After that two blonde girls came in and gave Max scathing looks that didn't make any sense until I realized that they didn't approve of Max's fashion statement. Finally, Sam shuffled in just in time.

He approached Max and acted as if nothing had happened. With one exception to his rule; he acted as if I was invisible. He said, "Hi Kate."

She replied limitedly, "Hi."

"Sorry that I got you in here. That wasn't exactly my intention."

"I got myself in here. Remember: I joined the fight."

"Yeah. I guess." He was silent for a moment before asking, "Whose shirt is that? There is no way it belongs to you." He said it jokingly, but I sensed a higher interest.

I forced my way into the conversation, "It's mine."

He looked taken aback, but didn't have a chance to say anything before the teacher called, "Alright, social hour ends now. You are going to have an hour of typical detention first. Then-"

He stopped as Aaron walked in. The teacher gestured for him to find a seat before continuing, "For the second hour, you will help the janitors sweep and mop. For your third hour you will help the lunch monitors serve your peers, hairnets and all. For your fourth hour, I will allow you to come back here and do the homework your teachers send in. For your fifth hour, you will help clean the bathrooms. Then, for the remaining time, traditional detention will continue. Am I understood?"

We all nodded, bored out of our skulls already.

The first hour crawled by, but finally it ended and the teacher announced, "We will split into three small groups to go with three janitors I will travel between the groups. I want you partnered up boy-girl. Detention is not a time for you to spend with friends." He missed my smirk.

Automatically I moved closer to Max. Sam and Aaron each went with a blonde girl. That left the smelly guy. The teacher placed the smelly guy, whose name was Brian, with Max and me. Joy.

Next, the janitors came in. We were put with Mr. Gerald who had tattoos covering his arms.

After a little more useless talk we were brought out into the hallway with brooms and mops. As is to be expected we spent the ensuing period of time cleaning the surface that we walk on with muddy shoes. Meanwhile, I brainstormed a hundred and one better ways to spend my time.

With fifteen minutes left in the period, I heard a noise come from a few hallways over. Boom!

Mere seconds later the principal came on over the loudspeaker, "We are going into lockdown. This is not a drill. Get away from hallways, doors and windows." Uh-oh.

Mr. Gerald cried, "Come on. We can hide in this here closet. He bought us to a janitor's closet and closed the door behind us. It was dark in here. Max bumped her hand against mine. I took it before pulling her into an embrace and whispering, "If it was Iggy then we'll be alright."

She replied, "I don't think so. They would know better than to do that in school."

"Don't be so quick to defend their sense of morality."

She groaned. Meanwhile, I was reveling in the fact that she hadn't pulled away from me. Did it have something to do with the dark and not being able to see or be seen? Was she actually blushing, but to stubborn to give that away. Curiously, I brushed my finger across her cheek. She stiffened as I decided that her cheeks were definitely heated. My fingers still on her face, I drew them along her jaw. I knew that she would push me away soon, but I couldn't make myself stop. We had been in the dark for five minutes. I thought that Max was about to say something, but then the loudspeaker came on again, "The threat has passed and the perpetrator has been discovered. Please return to your normal classes. Kate Martinez please report to the office."

She growled, "It was him. He had better pray that his head remains facing forwards!"

**Okay, so this chapter turned out to be really long. I'm going to split it up. The explosions will be in the next chapter. Also, does everyone know what school spirit week is? Because if you don't I'll include an explanation at the top of the next chaprter.**

**Review, please, but you knew that I wanted that.**


	15. Iggy's retaliation

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine and you know it.**

**Alright, so it appears that Home coming/spirit week is unique to individual areas. Where I live it goes like this: The week leading up to the biggest football game of the season. In that week each day has a theme and students get to dress up in crazy costumes. All this is to get the athletes excited. If this isn't a good enough explanation and you want to know more PM me.**

**And here is the chapter:**

Iggy's POV

Ella, Nudge and I arrived at the bus stop after Max and Fang. It appeared that both had forgotten about Spirit week. Today was stars and stripes day. Also, both of them were wearing Fang's shirts. I couldn't believe it! Max was wearing Fang's shirt and completely indifferent to it having any meaning. At least, that's what Ella whispered to me. Personally, I didn't really care, but she did, so I listened. I don't like her, though, I swear! Max would kill me!

I patiently waited for the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on the school. Finally, third period, at the time I had agreed upon with Gazzy, I took the bathroom pass and went to the senior hallway. There was a timer on the bomb that I placed under a drinking fountain, so it would go off in five minutes, when I was safely back in my classroom.

When the hand on the school clock struck the right time, the sound of a distant explosion was heard and a lockdown was called. I had to refrain from pumping my arm in the air in victory. A few minutes into the panic another student received word from a younger sibling that they had a bomb go off in the elementary, too. I was just beginning to bask in my glory when the teacher received a call and said, "Jeff, the office wants to interrogate all students who left their classes this period. You can go right down without a pass."

Great.

Long story short, I was quickly discovered and now Max was sitting next to me in the principal's office. I would be having two weeks of detention and whatever punishment Max decided to give me. Personally, I think she'll make detention seem like a pleasant experience. Also, we were threatened to be kicked out of school if our "group" caused any more trouble. Max is apparently a good actress because she put on a convincing show of being meek and apologetic.

**Sorry this was so short and not entertaining, but I felt the need to add some details and explanations, plus I'm trying to plow my way through a bit of writers block with this story. I have no idea why writers block isn't affecting an essay I have for school, though. Life is so unfair.**

**Fax is a reward. A reward that you will get as soon as I hit 100 reveiws. That's just thirteen more. Thank you sooooo much!**

**Review please. Ideas are very welcome.**


	16. Lunch is served

**Disclaimer: Not mine and so cumbersome when you're in a rush to start.**

**Thanks to all of you who tried to make it hit 100 reviews but I don't have the patience to actually make you all wait. ******** Or the self control.**

Max POV

I was furious with Iggy. When we got back into the hallway, I told him, "Go back to your class. You'll find out your punishment later and my mother won't be giving it to you; I will."

He tried to say something about payback, but I silenced him and pointed down the hallway in the direction of his class. "Go."

He obeyed this time. I returned to detention for the lunch-lady part.

I took a place next to Fang in the line-up and explained everything in an undertone. When I finished he asked, "So what's the punishment?"

"I'm thinking of starting with him giving Nudge the talk and continuing on to finding dresses for him and Gazzy to wear, but that wouldn't be effective unless we had everyone there top witness it and a camera to make a record. What do you think?"

"Never make me do any of that."

"I make no promises."

He gave a small smile, but said nothing, so I returned my full attention to the lunch-line. The purpose of this was clearly to embarrass us in front of our peers, but it wasn't too except for a few factors. First, the hairnet was uncomfortable and ugly, and second, the smell was almost as putrid as antiseptic. Can you imagine it? I bet you can't. Years of buying school lunches have probably burned your nostrils.

I was just getting used to the ordeal when a boy asked, "Whose shirt is that?" His tone was sneering. The way he asked that made my cheeks turn red.

I snapped, "Its mine."

His friend told him, "Can't you tell, it's the guy next to her. Same shirt, plus he's glowering at my food." They both laughed.

I said curtly, "You're holding up the line."

When they had moved on, I murmured to Fang, "I didn't know my wearing your shirt was bothering you. I'll take it off if you want-"

"NO!"

"-And put my gym shirt on. Relax; I'm not going to walk around in just my bra." Gosh, he is so confusing! First he doesn't want me in his shirt now he doesn't want me to take it off. "Then, what's your problem because the way they were acting you practically told them that we're going out and the Fang I know doesn't usually let his emotions show?"

He shrugged. Typical.

I glared at him before returning to dishing out mashed potatoes. A few minutes later, Maria came through and said, "Hi, Kate. You are going to have to tell me how you got here!" Then quieter, "And whose shirt that is. Call me." She handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it before moving on down the line.

Jeez, could this get any crazier? Wearing the shirts Ella got me would have caused less commotion.

The majority of people made jokes at our expense, although thankfully, few made connections between Fang and I. They all made jibes about having no school spirit and being naughty children. I couldn't have cared less.

**And the block continues. Sorry. I need ideas. Do you want a few chapters about the younger kids? I'm pretty sure someone mentioned it, but I don't remember who.**

**Now, do you want decade day for Tuesday, or western cowboy day?**

**Review please, but you probably knew that I wanted that.**


	17. FAX

**Disclaimer: You know what this is for.**

**Writers block is mostly gone, but my new problem is too many original story ideas. I know I sound like a complainer, but if you don't understand my need to write down the stories, then I pity you. Okay, so now I'm going to get back on topic.**

Max POV

I was alone in my room that night when there was a knock on the doorframe. I jumped slightly; I hadn't heard anyone approach. I looked up. It was Fang. I should have known.

He asked, "Can I come in?"

I nodded and said, "Of course. Even if I said, 'No' you would force your way in."

He murmured, "You know me so well."

I smiled. "Any particular reason for your visit?"

"Well, Iggy was bugging me, so I figured I would escape to someone who I don't have license to punch without a good reason. Also, you're, umm, still wearing my shirt."

"Oh, I was wondering if I could keep it because I hate my clothes so much."

Fang frowned and said, "Are you sure? I thought-"

He stopped short as Ella and Iggy walked in. They both gave us looks of suspicion, and then Ella seemed to decide to act as if the boys weren't there. She said, "I know you don't particularly like your own clothes, but don't you know what it means to wear a guy's shirt?"

Fangs face went crimson. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen him look so embarrassed, as if he'd been caught doing something dirty. Oh, wait a minute. He knew! Quick, hide our thoughts from Angel! Lalalalala-

But I had to respond, "Uh, I g-guess I know now." I stuttered ungracefully.

Ella said, "There are probably a ton of people who think you two are a thing now. Some have likely progressed to thinking you slept-"

I interrupted, "That's enough!" I told Iggy, "Go take Angel outside." Then, I turned to Fang, "You knew, didn't you?!"

He nodded, expressionlessly, but with a faint hint of pink still in his cheeks.

Ella looked ready to say more, but I silenced her with a look. I demanded, "Then, why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you at least refuse me?!"

"You know why. Now, I suggest that you dismiss your sister."

I nodded, "Ella, I know this is your room, but please give us a few minutes in private.

She left, grumbling. The second she was gone, I collapsed onto the bed and said, "We can't be together! Angel- And I don't want a boyfriend- And I need to be the fearless leader- And if-"

Fang sat beside me and put an arm around me, interrupting gently, "You are making excuses. We could just deal with this as it comes if we want to be together."

I don't want the younger kids to get upset! Wait, are these excuses? I muttered, "We can't act differently in front of the kids. And I don't want my authority undermined."

"Are you wavering?"

"Perhaps." Wait, did I just say that?

"Good." His face was much closer to mine. "Because I care more about how happy you are right now. And sometimes I know what will make you happy better than you do."

I said feebly, "Don't kiss me." He didn't show any sign of stopping, so I said, "We can't act differently at home. My _mother_ is right downstairs, and Nudge and Gazzy. When Angel comes back in we can't be thinking about this. We could be a couple just at school."

He sighed, "We'll start with that." That was not a full promise, but he backed off for the time being. "Tomorrow is twin day. We could go as twins if you want to keep my shirt."

I agreed, "Wear jeans, then." I added, "And Wednesday is hat day. I saw some baseball caps in the basement that we could wear. I don't really know anything about the Yankees, but the hats would match."

He nodded.

I went on, "And now, we should go collect Iggy and give him his punishment."

**Review please! Does anyone want me to do a chapter on Iggy's punishment or can I skip right to later in the evening and just do a summary?**

**Does anyone want Fang's POV?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: LAlalala…. Oh. Max isn't mine.**

**Not many reviews this time. Did I displease some of you? I thought you wanted fax. Not enough? Let me know. Oh, was it the long wait?**

**Also, thanks to anyone who might have given suggestions. I really can't keep track of you at all.**

Fang POV

Iggy probably won't come out from under his blanket until after the dance at this rate. Max embarrassed him worse than ever before. Gazzy is in a similar situation, but he's cowering in the bathroom where I don't have to listen to him moan.

Iggy said, "And _she_ saw me even if I couldn't see it myself. A dress, man! Max is getting good at torture. Not to mention, her ability to lecture would scare the principal. And giving Gazzy the talk was almost catastrophic. But, a _dress_, in front of Ella…"

I tried to console him, if just to shut him up, "It's okay. She might not have been looking. Besides, this whole thing will blow over in a few days. Just think about our first ever homecoming." Not really an exciting prospect, but it had a chance of working.

Iggy gave an indistinct groan. I gave up. "You're on your own then."

It was eight o'clock. I had to wait awhile, before Ella would be asleep. I mulled over the whole day; for being in detention it was pretty awesome. The victory of Max wearing my shirt, the smug feeling that Iggy gave me by striking back at the school, the amusement of the other two guys walking around in dresses for half an hour, and the happiness at finally cornering Max into considering her own feelings.

That last bit hadn't exactly gone the way he would have liked, but it had worked out. Ella and Iggy did help speed the process up. Hmm, there is definitely something going on between them.

My thoughts chased each other in useless circles. It was nearing ten when I started anticipating going into Max's room at a time when Angel wouldn't be in danger of hearing us. We were quiet enough that we wouldn't even need to worry about Ella, mere feet away. Max was in a thin night shirt- Ah! I can't think those kinds of things! That would make me no better than Sam or Aaron.

I squinted at my watch. 10:00. Yes! I could go now.

I employed all of my ability to move soundlessly. It would be disastrous to get caught. As I opened Max's door I caught a glimpse of Max sitting up before the tiny bit of light was extinguished.

She breathed, "You know, if we get caught, my mom will probably explode, or implode; I haven't decided which."

"Definitely explode, but the danger makes it all the better." I smiled, knowing that she wouldn't see the emotion in the dark. I said, "So do you want to talk or just go to sleep?"

Max sighed, "I just want to be able to hear the sounds of you breathing. I miss that from our time on the run."

"Okay." I murmured and lied back on one side of her bed.

She fell asleep beside me and a little while later I went back over to my room. Now, Iggy was awake. He asked, "Where have you been?"

I muttered, "No where. Don't wake Gazzy up. Go to sleep or Max will find a new way to embarrass you."

He was instantly quiet, but five minutes later, just as I was starting to fall asleep, he said, "There's something you two aren't telling us. Something changed."

I didn't respond, feigning sleep.

In the morning I was tired from going to sleep so late, but I tried not to let it show. At breakfast, Max and I smiled at each other, but gave nothing else away. Or so I thought. When we were just heading out the door Dr. Martinez stopped me, saying, "Can I have a word?"

I nodded and followed her back to the kitchen. She said, "Has something changed between you and Max?"

I shrugged.

She went on, "I can't force you to talk, but just don't hurt her and I expect my no-boys in girl's rooms rule to be upheld." Oops.  
I nodded. It's a good thing we weren't caught.

**Please review! Btw I'm trying to decide how I'm going to end this.**


	19. Injured!

**Disclaimer: You know that I'm not James Patterson, so let's get on with it.**

**Alright, I forgot who to thank, but I think you include Sparkleglitz01 and FAXloverTOtheMAX. All I have heard is more fax, more fax and someone requesting a kiss, so I need you all to remember that there's a dance coming.**

Max POV

When we got to school, I was apprehensive. This was the first time Fang and I would be acting like a couple. Plus, I now know what it signifies to be wearing his shirt and two days in a row, no less.

Everyone came into detention in the same relative order, give or take a few people. Once again, Sam began talking to me. He said, "So who is your twin? Did you come with your sister Ella?"

Wow. I didn't realize how thick he is. Fang growled, "She came as my twin."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go sit."

He really did seem kind of helpless. Then, I sat and Fang went to tell the teacher something.

Aaron came in a little earlier than yesterday. He spotted me sitting by Iggy and came to talk to us. He said, "Gosh, your group of kids sure get themselves into trouble. I heard that it was you who set off the bomb, Jeff." Iggy smiled in a self satisfied way. Then Aaron turned to me and said, "I also heard that you and Sam are over. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

I've had enough of him. I told him, "Not if you were the last guy on earth and I had to date you or jump into a pool of sharks. Besides, I have a boyfriend." I shoved his books off the desk and pretended not to hear when Iggy burst into laughter.

Then Fang came back and Aaron said, "_YOU!"_

Fang replied, "Me."

After that Aaron retreated to the other side of the room and the silence of detention began.

By the end of the day I was in a surprisingly good mood. Unfortunately, I'm Maximum Ride, so something had to happen.

We were flying home when a painfully familiar lumpy, moving cloud appeared on the horizon, moving toward us quickly. I called out, "Flyboys! Five o'clock! Fang guard my side, Iggy and Gazzy drop down, Angel and Nudge head up! Go!"

They obeyed with the wordless quiet of obedience.

Soon, the flyboys were on us and we were swept up into fierce, but refreshing fighting. It felt good to just punch and kick without the threat of detention. We were outnumbered, three to one, but what we lacked in numbers was made up in skill as usual.

I kicked my opponent in the metal face and flipped completely upside down for a moment as I brought my fist around in a follow up. Seconds later I battered it in completely. Now, I looked up for the others. Fang was easily over powering his flyboy, Angel and Nudge were teamed up. Iggy was fighting while Gazzy was removing something from the other boy's back pack.

Suddenly, my head whipped around on my neck as a shattering blow through me sideways, I still hadn't recovered when metal claws raked my shoulder. After that, I gained control of myself and launched a counter attack. However, I hadn't completely demolished the flyboy when I heard Iggy shout, "Get away, now!"

When I hear him say something like that I know that a big explosion is about to occur. I beat my wings hard and got myself out of the way just in time.

BOOM!

Well, at least that took care of the rest of the flyboys who weren't able to get out as fast as us bird-kids. I yelled, "Flock report!" My voice came out surprisingly week and raspy and with the adrenaline gone I realized how much my shoulder hurt.

The first to reply was Angel, "Fine, but a few feathers got torn out."

Next was nudge, "Just a little bumped up, but bruises never killed anyone." That's my girl.

Gazzy said, "That was a great explosion!"

Iggy said, "Might be something up with my left wrist, but I'm okay."

Fang told me, "I'm more worried about you. I'm not blind. One of them got you in the shoulder. Let's land."

I snapped, "No! I'll be okay. Let's just get back to my Mom's house. I'm the leader, so what I say goes. Don't worry about me." It really was painful, but my mom is a vet; she can help me and the flock won't even know I suffered. Besides I don't want to show weakness.

In the end it wound up being me, Fang, Ella and my mom in her bedroom while my "wound" was taken care of. Apparently it was pretty deep and infected. I guess that flyboy was rusty.

Fang said, "So you can yell at me when I don't tell you about injury, but not vise versa? I don't think so, max." He grabbed my hand, then added, "Just don't pass out. It'll be okay."

I grimaced and gritted my teeth as more antibiotic was put on my bloody shoulder. A few minutes later, my mom finished putting the bandage on. She said, "Fang, could you please go in the hallway for a moment?"

He grunted, "Why?"

I sighed, "Fang, I know you would like to see me without a shirt on, but I can assure that that would go against my mom's rules."

"Oh." He retreated to the hallway.

Instantly, my mom said, "Alright, what's going on between you two? I know you aren't just friends. Are you official or not?"

I gaped. She continued, "Just don't break the rules. That goes for you, too, Miss Ella. I heard Iggy ask you to the _high school_ dance."

I think Ella and I probably looked the same at that moment. Then, we nodded and smiled at each other. For a few seconds it felt a little like it did when I first met them. The next instant, I was putting my shirt on and we called Fang back in.

He stood over me in an odd protective stance. My mom laughed and said, "Official." I smiled. Some things just can't be denied.

**Do you want me to jump right to the dance? That would be my second to last chapter. Well, have a happy Thanksgiving if you live in the US.**

**Review! If you want I'll edit the action or add more.**


	20. mall trip two

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine but this laptop is, so don't try to take it from me! (that means I don't want a virus in crazy person speech)**

**Okay, so I got mixed answers on the flyboy action, but I personally want more. It might wind up in here or not, I don't know; I don't control my fingers. THanks to all of you who have given me emotional support, but this does have to end soon. But for now…**

Max POV

The rest of the week went without another incident. My injury got an annoying amount of attention, especially when it healed so fast. I now have a small scratch and everyone knows that I have a fast metabolism. I really wish I could just beat up another few mutant robots; it's a good way to relieve stress; you should try it some time.

When we got home from school on Friday I realized that it was my job to announce the inevitable. I said, "You all have an hour to finish your homework and get ready. We have to go to the mall again. Oh, and Ella, you have no control over me this time."

Nudge cheered. I sighed, "Nudge, honey, only Iggy, Fang, Ella and I are going. We have to get clothes for the dance."

"Oh." She didn't seem too upset, so I went upstairs to spend the next hour on my science homework-torture.

When we got to the mall, I said, "Okay, let's split up-"

Fang cut me off, "Nonsense. There are only four of us. It won't take very long."

Iggy added, "Besides, Fang will lie if I don't look good and we know you don't have that problem, Max."

They laughed at my expanse. Well, Iggy and Ella did; Fang just gave a tiny smile.

The boys got their tuxes first. That took about ten minutes. Next was Ella. I tried to slip away to get what I wanted while their backs were turned, but Ella insisted upon having a girl's opinion on her dress. She tried on about six before going back to the second one. It was pink and knee length with thin straps.

When she had paid, Ella said, "Okay, your turn."

"Done." I replied, holding up a white button down shirt and black dress pants. I explained, "I can't wear anything open backed."

Ella groaned, "At least get a skirt."

I snapped, "The day I wear a skirt will be the day Fang talks as much as Nudge and Iggy insists on having a teddy bear to match Celeste."

Ella sighed, "Fine, but I bet you won't have nearly as many guys after you."

I nodded sharply, "Good."

Fang leaned in and whispered, "I think you look great in anything, but I don't want to share."

I shivered. His breath tickled my neck in a horribly delightful way. I muttered, "I have to pay for these."

He nodded.

When we were waiting for my Mom, I was chatting with Ella when my early wish came true: Five flyboys came around the edge of the nearest building.

I shoved Ella back, into a shrub, while Fang, Iggy and I assumed fighting stances. In moments they were on us and I delivered a roundhouse kick.

Using my other leg, I kicked another, so it wouldn't get through to Ella. I couldn't see how the boys were faring because I was so wrapped up in my double fight. Neither was gaining on me, but I couldn't defeat them either. I threw a series of punches and risked twisting around to see the layout of the area. In the time it would have taken me to blink, I glimpsed two flyboys down and Iggy battling the last while both Ella and Fang were out of sight. I finished the revolution to view one of my opponents lurching forward in the last moments of its imitation of a life. Fang appeared behind it and said, "The honors are yours." I nodded and finished off the remaining flyboy.

I told Fang, "These attacks are growing more frequent. We're going to have to leave soon."

True to character he just nodded, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but the words stuck in my throat. I was vaguely aware of Iggy making sure Ella was okay. I knew I was trying to distract myself from the fact that Fang's face was very close to my own. I felt his breath on my skin for the second time today. Suddenly, all I could see was his face. His dark hair tickled my forehead. His nose touched mine. I realized that I wasn't attempting to stop him. His lips crashed onto mine and I let them.

We broke apart and I murmured, "Two thoughts: Is Ella looking and Wow, why didn't you do that when I got hurt."

"Iggy is distracting her and I had other worries at that time, like making sure you didn't fall out of the sky. Now, I think you're right; our stay with Dr. Martinez is almost at an end I believe. We don't want to put her or Ella in danger, but they won't like it and neither will Iggy."

We both turned to look at him holding Ella. I made a gagging noise and Iggy disengaged himself from Ella to retaliate by making smacking noises. Oh, apparently he heard that.

Me cheeks burned. Fang chuckled quietly.


	21. Dance

**Disclaimer: Max isn't mine… Duh.**

**Okay, so I finally made it to the dance, but I really don't feel like writing it for some odd reason. I don't think its writers block though, because my tenth chapter of a different, longer story, was easy to finish three minutes ago. Well, thank you every one who supported me. This is for you. ******** But you knew that.**

Max POV

I was hyper aware as we stood outside of the school gym. The next hour was going to be filled with claustrophobia and other high stress, bird kid issues.

I felt Fang's sweaty palm in mine and I gave it a squeeze. He responded by gracing me with a rare smile. Is it me or is his smile becoming less rare than when we were on the run? It's too bad we'll be returning soon, but I don't think I could take much more of this serenity.

Fang murmured, "I think we actually have to go inside."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, commander sarcastic."

"Come on!" Ella cried, "I'm so excited! This is my first high school dance and it's yours' too!"

We all followed Ella in.

The dance was in the gym, but the room was hardly recognizable, especially to those of us who've only been in the school for a week. It was decorated with balloons, but we could hardly see the decorations because it was so dark. There was a DJ blasting music and there was a concession stand to escape to in the back. Fang and I made a bee-line for the concession stand.

We remained there for the better part of an hour, talking to each other and to the occasional person who would join us. Unfortunately it wasn't particularly easy to hear anyone over the music.

I was talking to Maria when Fang interrupted. I couldn't hear what he had said, even with my raptor hearing. He just doesn't like to talk loudly. Especially in an environment where you are definitely going to be overheard.

I asked loudly, "WHAT?"

He scowled and repeated himself, "Do you want to dance?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"It might be fun and we never have before."

I sighed and told him, "If I make a fool of myself you are under strict orders not to repeat anything about it. And that is an order as your leader, not your girlfriend." There, I said it. Wow, that is so weird.

Fang gave me a tiny smile, about the size of a miniscule sapling trying to grow in the shade of an oak tree. He held my hand and lead me onto the side of the dance floor, still eager not to be noticed. We could see Iggy and Ella doing the same. I bet Iggy was having a hard time with the level of noise.

We moved to the music and after a song or two I was able to relax. I didn't even mind how close Fang was dancing to me. Better him than some creep.

I lost track of time, but it may have been about five songs in when Aaron approached us. He yelled over the music, "Mind if I dance with you for a little while, Max?"

Fang broke his previous routine and answered for me, "No. She's never going to dance with anyone else. Now get away or I'll punch your face in. Teacher chaperones don't scare me."

I smiled as Aaron stalked away. Fang had his usual impassive face on. That didn't mean anything and I knew it because I know him better than anyone else.

Suddenly a slow song came on. I went to get off the dance floor, but Fang grabbed my wrist. He said, "One more song?"

I sighed. I guess it couldn't hurt. Fang's a gentle-man, I know he won't try anything. Besides, it's a good excuse to spend time with him, but be able to worm my way out of it.

**A few more chapies left. The dance might not be over, but I got bored. Sorry it took so long to post. You all know that I have a lot of excuses. I'm a swimmer-writer-flutist, what else can I say?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. This is sooo repetitive. Do I really have to put it on every chapter because if I don't I would appreciate a heads up.**

**Alright, I know my posting is getting really slow, but I'm under a lot of stress so you're going to have to excuse me. Whoever, questioned me on being a flutist, it's a yes to school band and marching band.**

**I'm thinking that this will be the second to last chapter, so let's have at it…**

Fang POV

When Max and I finally stopped dancing, she took a bathroom brake and left me to catch up with Iggy or anyone else I wanted to talk to.

Iggy was not particularly interesting because he and Ella were acting like the world's most perfect couple. Gosh, I hope Max and I don't look like that. Snidely, I voiced this opinion and Iggy gave me an answer that may have been better or worse depending on your perspective. He said, "You two act like you're married."

Then, he went back to Ella's face. Well, I guess that covers our arguing and everyone agrees that Max is the mother of the flock, so would that make me the father of the flock? Weird.

I was still speculating, when Aaron shoved into me. I didn't say anything, hoping to let it pass as an accident. However, he taunted me, "What's the matter? Not man enough to fight me, but man enough to take the new girl all the guys want?! You could have had her before, but no, you had to wait until there was a risk someone better would get her."

He punched me experimentally in the shoulder. Still without speaking, I grabbed his wrist with inhuman speed before twisting it around so that he lost his balance and fell. Convinced that that would be enough I leaned down and whispered, "No, I'm too good to fight you." Unfortunately, Aaron hadn't given up yet.

He launched another, fiercer punch at my face. Ouch. Max will have to look at that later.

I hissed with the pain and retaliated as a prelude to wrenching his arm around and using it as leverage to throw him across the floor a few yards.

My fight won cleanly, I turned to Ella and Iggy, "We should go."

Iggy asked, "Care to tell me what you did?"

"Later. Let's move. Ella, duck in and get Max as quickly as possible. Meet us by the soccer field.

She nodded and hurried off. Meanwhile, I lead Iggy to the field and told him in thorough detail what had happened. When I finished recounting I said, "But it doesn't matter because we're leaving tomorrow."

"What?!" He choked.

"I'm sorry, but Max doesn't think it's safe for us to remain stationary much longer and she wants to protect her mom and sister from the white coats." Gosh, I'm talking a lot tonight. I thought this was going to be Max's job.

Just then, she and Ella came jogging toward us, at different speeds. I snapped, "What took so long?"

She retorted, "You can't hurry nature. Now, what were you thinking?! Don't even try to lie to me. Ella told me about your fight. I thought we figured out that there are consequences for that. And now you're hurt."

I told her calmly, "It's just a sore face. Besides, we won't be punished this time. We're leaving."

She scowled, "Just blurt it out while my sister is right here why don't you!"

"She'd find out soon anyway." Max is over reacting. We should just go.

"Not like this though."

God, I hate fighting with her. I decided to play a dangerous card, "So, are you breaking up with me because I refused when Aaron tried to get me to break up with you?"

Max looked livid. That was a bad idea. Tight lipped she said, "No. But you are in trouble. By the way, Iggy, you should have stopped him."

Iggy gasped, "I'm blind!"

Max just took off.

**Does anyone want a sequel? It will take a long time to get it up, but… Also, it would be quite different.**

**Is there anyone in particular that you want Max to say good bye to? I might just use every recommendation this time. Pour on all the ideas you want.**

**So, just review please!**


	23. Mournful good byes

**Sorry it took so long to update. I lost track of how many stories I'm writing, so this got shoved back. Well, it's here now. Thanks to all of my reviewers. It made me feel so great that you all seemed to want a sequel, but it might be a long time in coming. I'll do my best.**

Max POV

I didn't want to say good-bye. I just wanted to be gone. Then, I realized that it wasn't going to work like that, so we all trouped into the office on Monday and without an explanation demanded a meeting with the principal. I was surprised when the secretary obeyed, but I must have looked pretty scary with the whole grumpy Avian-American thing going on.

Anyway, I told the principal, "Things didn't work out here. We know it and you know it, so we're going back to the way of life we had before. Don't feel the need to forward any papers. Let's go guys."

I stood up, but he exclaimed, "This is illegal! Children need educations! I will call the authorities."

I've had enough of this guy. I snapped, "Ooh, I'm absolutely quaking in fear. Dude, you have to understand that there is nothing you can do to restrain us. We're leaving and you aren't going to raise an alarm because Iggy here might have another bomb up his sleeve even though I told him to get rid of it."

The principal shook with fury, but did nothing to stop us. A pleasant man, really. _Not._

The secretaries appeared not to have over heard, so we walked out without a challenge. Just as we were leaving I ran into Maria. She said to us, "Where are you going sillies? The lockers are in the other direction."

I sighed, "We're leaving. I'm sorry, but I'll never see you again." Before I could get caught up in emotional stuff, I marched on.

Outside, we were almost clear of the school. We were passing the last bus when another familiar face came bobbing toward us. It was Sam. I saw Fang tense to fight and whispered, "Don't."

Sam cried, "Are you running away again? What happened? Please stay!"

I shook my head. "Nothing big happened. We just didn't work here. Bye for good." I felt oddly sad this time. Perhaps I had been more relaxed here without the pressure of Anne.

When we reached the edge of the school grounds, Iggy said, "Wait." He grabbed a rock from the ground and scratched Ella's name with his own onto the bark of a tree, explaining, "It might be a long time before we come back for a visit at their house, so I wanted to leave her a reminder."

I nodded, accepting that. I remembered the melancholy good-byes from earlier today and also from the first two times I had been to see them. I feel horrible doing this to myself and to Iggy, but life just isn't meant to be this way for us. Not while Itex could rebuild itself.

In the woods we took off for the thousandth time. Me and my flock. The way things are supposed to be. I glanced over at Fang. Well, some tiny differences.

**Gosh, that made me really sad! Let me know how you liked it. Also, tell me what your favorite part of the story was. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
